Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a method of removing common mode noise, an audio-video-navigation (AVN) system using the method, and a vehicle including the AVN system, and more particularly, to a method of removing common mode noise introduced into an AVN system through a feeder cable connected to a broadcast receiving antenna, thereby improving broadcast reception quality.
Discussion of the Related Art
In general, an audio-video-navigation (AVN) system for vehicles is a system in which audio equipment (such as a radio, a compact disk player, a tape player, an MP3 player, etc.), video multimedia equipment (such as a digital versatile disk (DVD) player, etc.), and navigation equipment are incorporated into a single system. The AVN system may also receive a digital multimedia broadcast (DMB).
The AVN system can be mounted in a vehicle. The demand for video and audio in vehicles has been increasing considerably as of late. In addition, there is demand for a small-sized, high-performance AVN system that is capable of providing high video quality and audio quality even in an abnormal weather conditions, such as vibration of a vehicle during travel of the vehicle and bad weather in a region in which the vehicle is traveling.
In a typical AVN system, a radio broadcast signal is received through a feeder cable connected to a broadcast receiving antenna, and the received signal is transmitted to the input end of a radio tuner to listen to a radio broadcast. However, in a case in which the radio broadcast signal is received as described above, signal loss occurs due to the use of the feeder cable, whereby reception performance is reduced.